There have been power conversion devices each for converting a direct-current voltage input from a direct-current power source such as a solar cell panel into an alternating-current voltage to output the alternating-current voltage to a power system. The power conversion devices are each called, for example, a power conditioner. Further, some of the power conversion devices perform a reactive power compensation when the input voltage from the direct-current power source is low. In the case in which, for example, the solar cell panel is used as the direct-current power source, some of the power conversion devices perform the reactive power compensation during the night low in electricity production. In such power conversion devices, there is desired a reduction in initial charging circuit.